edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eris
"Know that I'll be watching, know that I'll be waiting." Eris is a supernatural being that lives in the body of Eddy's brother; and is considered to be the element that makes him "evil". It's impossible for anyone but Eddy's brother to have a conversation with Eris, but it's impossible for him to speak to her in an awake state; as beings like Eris can only visit and talk to humans in their dreams, making their existence even more dubious. Eris made her first and currently only appearance in a small Deviantart submission, uploaded in September, 2010. She's designed by VampireMeerkat. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Backstory (Note that this theory '''isn't' an honest speculation.)'' Eris belongs to an unexplained species that is able to enter the body of an emotionally broken person, and is only allowed to control the body whenever the person is upset; mainly to do evil and despicable things. If the host stays upset for long periods of time, these beings can and will fully take control of his body, and basically turn their host into a psychopath. As Eddy's brother has been in such a state, his sorrow caused Eris' birth, who was automatically drawn towards him and started controlling him. He attempted to kill Eddy after months of neglection from his parents. Having that said, it's suggested that all the bad Eddy's brother does, and has done in the past, was performed by Eris. While Eddy's brother looks like he doesn't mind or know, he suffers from the harm Eris makes him cause, since he still has a functioning and unaffected mind and conscience. His mind rebels against her and he talks with her about it in his sleep, yet Eris expects him to be grateful and to worship her, as she believes he wouldn't even be alive without her. It would be likely that Eddy's brother's body has actually become paralyzed over the years and would immediately collapse on the floor if Eris left; as she's been fully steering his body and muscles since he was young. While Eddy's brother still doubts this claim, he mainly tries to stay on her good side just so she'll cause less trouble. Even so, Eris made it obvious she cares about him and she'll protect him. Still Eddy's brother feels far from safe and is far from reassured. Eris claims to be a descendant of the goddess with the same name, though also confesses she is in no way a goddess herself, which raises the question what exactly she, and her "species", is. Personality Eris never sees any wrong in what she does. She's convinced she's doing Eddy's brother a favour, but she also doesn't know any better, considering what she is and what her main purpose is. She is very high of herself, and believes Eddy's brother is in love with her. The pain of others pleases her, but at the same time she says she doesn't like seeing Eddy's brother upset. Appearance Eris has long black hair, a bony face, long fingers and nails, a long neck, slender body, red lips, purple eyeshadow, long eyelashes, yellow eyewhite, and wears a simple blue dress. While she can change into any size, she never shrinks herself to the size of a normal human. Trivia * Eris' design is based on "Eris" from Dreamworks' "Sinbad". See Also *Eddy's brother *Red Is All I See, Who Could Blame Me? Category:Fan Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Female characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Antagonists